Tunnels in the Dark
by Hamster Huey
Summary: Ginny and Draco are Head Boy and Head Girl. But the dormitories they get have hidden secrets. At least click for an explanation, huh? :) Read and review!
1. It begins

A/N: I like Malfoy. I like Ginny. What more is there to say? Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, no matter how much I esteem them. Mostly Malfoy, though. If he were real, I would keep him in my closet, and thank heaven for duct tape.  
  
***  
  
Ginny woke up and looked into her mirror. The reflection of the head girl of Hogwarts stared back at her.  
It was the very last day of summer holidays. She was going back to school today and even though she seemed to be doing great (after all, she *was* head girl), she was worried.  
It was the only year that she was to spend at Hogwarts without one or two brothers there with her. What if there was another Chamber of Secrets? What if there was another Sorcerer's Stone? There always seemed to be some sort of unforeseen danger at school and without Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, or Percy there, the responsibility fell to her. Ginny had plenty of burdens already. She was head girl, on the Quidditch team, and in advanced potions class. With all her brothers, Harry, and Hermione gone, it seemed she also had to solve a mystery, battle a dark lord, or fight a dragon.  
She also had no idea who the head boy was. What if they didn't get along?  
  
Draco Malfoy woke up and looked in the mirror. The reflection of the head boy at hogwarts stared back at him.  
It was the very last day of summer holidays, and even though he seemed to be doing great (after all, he*was* head boy), he was worried.  
All of his friends had already graduated. When he caught mononucleosis last year (A/N: mono), his parents had refused to let him get Muggle treatment, so he had to repeat his seventh year. What would he do without Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy? Sure he had all the Slytherins that liked him so much due to his jokes about Potter, but he would have to find a new victim fast to keep*those* followers.  
He also had no idea who the head girl was. What if they didn't get along?  
  
As soon as Ginny stepped onto the train, she started looking for Luna Lovegood. She poked her head into every cart she passed and asked if she was there. On about the fifth cart, she found none other than Draco Malfoy.  
"Draco?" she said, she knew him mostly as Ron's enemy, so she didn't really hate him.  
"Ginny Weasley," he stated, "I'd forgotten that there was *another* one of you."  
"Is that a head boy badge?!" she exclaimed. "But how- I thought you graduated!"  
"I was sick and I have to repeat the year, Weasley, it's not rocket science, you know," drawled Malfoy (the various Slytherins in the cart sniggered). "Wait a second, you're head girl?!"  
"I trust we'll be seeing each other again soon then, Draco," she responded haughtily and, with a flip of her hair, was out the door. Okay, now she hated him.  
  
When Draco stepped onto the Hogwarts express, he soon found a cart of Slytherins who he had never met but knew him well. He was just finished explaining why he hadn't graduated when the last remaining Weasley poked her head in.  
"Draco?" she asked, apparently, she knew him too.  
"Ginny Weasley," he replied. "I'd forgotten there was another one of you."  
"A head boy badge?" she asked quizzically. "But how- I thought you had graduated!"  
How many times was he going to have to repeat this story? "I was sick and I have to repeat the year, Weasley, it's not rocket science, you know!" said Malfoy, trying to sound as clever as possible, which was easy, apparently, since all the wizards seated in the cart sniggered. "Wait a second, you're head girl!?"  
"I trust we'll be seeing each other again soon then, Draco," she said and she was gone. He had his new victim.  
  
When Ginny found Luna, they settled into a cart together.  
"Wow, head girl, that's great, Ginny."  
"Thanks, how was your summer?"  
"It was wonderful! Daddy brought me to Scotland (he was investigating some Muggle myth, the lochness monster) and the scenery was beautiful, how about you, Ginny?"  
"It was nice, Fred and George let me help them develop cheat charm resistant quills for their shop."  
They were interrupted by the sweet cart lady (Luna got a chocolate frog and bag of Every Flavor Beans for each of them) and they spent the rest of the ride trying to figure out if they would be able to get cheat charm resistant quills in the mail without getting caught. Then, finally, the train pulled in at Hogwarts.  
  
Draco spent most of the ride imitating Ginny's look of surprise that he was there and picked out his favorite few new seventh years from the bunch.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Oh, yeah. Now it's on. Reviews are fun! :) 


	2. A Secret And A Kiss

A/N Here's the second chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Chess is supposedly an intellectually stimulating game, but when it is played with these two oafs, Draco could play it, win, *and* think about why he had bothered to come to the Slytherin common room instead of a common room with only one other person.  
  
Last night, he had walked into his sleeping room and there had been a "loose floorboard" that he had stepped on. When he walked to the closet to put away his robes, there had been an open space, just big enough to crawl into.Apparently, the loose floorboard had been a trigger. Draco had been curious, so he got onto his hands and knees and crawled in.   
  
It was amazing! He had expected a dirt floor, but it was carpeted in a rich velvet, so soft he could have slept on it! He hastily lit his wand, and what he saw on the walls made him burn with so much curiosity that, tired as he was, Draco had to go on! There were paintings, but they were completely still! None of them were moving at all! It was haunting how still they were and how unhappy they looked.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Oh, knight to E 7"  
  
Draco *had* to go on and find out where it led. He began to crawl. It was a long journey, but after about an hour of sharp turns and uphill and downhill slopes, he saw a light.  
  
Scrambling towards it, Draco saw with some disappointment that it was only Weasley's sleeping room.  
  
Ginny had been kneeling in front of her bed, her eyes closed in a silent prayer. Draco didn't know what had come over him, but when he saw Ginny, the only girl at Hogwarts that wouldn't die to have him, kneeling there, her red hair in front of her face and her fair skin clashing with the bright red freckles, her mouth upturned in a slight smile, she looked like an angel, and he couldn't help himself. In a daze, Draco had walked over to the bed, put his face to hers, and kissed her.  
  
"All right!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I took your pawn, Draco!"  
  
"Oh, queen to g5, checkmate"  
  
That night at the beginning of the sorting, Ginny was feeling particularly depressed about the absence of her brothers, but she had reached into her robe pocket and found just the thing to cheer her up.  
  
That summer, when Ginny had been visiting Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Fred had brought her into the back of the shop to show her their next big product.  
  
"We haven't got a name for it yet, Gin, but one drop of this stuff in someone's drink and they'll love *anyone*."  
  
Quite suddenly, there had been an explosion from the front of the shop and a scream and Fred went to help. Ginny, feeling slightly mischievous had stolen a small closed cup of it and stuffed it into her robe pocket.  
  
Ginny slipped out of the great hall and sneaked into the kitchen. She had convinced the house elves to put a drop of the potion into the pumpkin juice that would be at Malfoy's place. Maybe he would kiss one of the few Slytherin girls he rejected (the ones he had rejected with good reason.)  
  
That night, when she had just been finishing up her prayers (please let Draco kiss someone horrid, so the Grifendores can all have a good laugh) she had felt the warmth of breath on her face, and before she had a chance to stop it, Draco had kissed her, and then, when he saw her open eyes, he had left, through a crawl space that she didn't even know was there.  
  
The odd thing was that... well...she had *liked* the kiss!  
  
She had followed Malfoy through the crawl space and took a different turn than him, and when she felt the carpet she had been surprised, same with the portraits, but what really shocked her was what had been at the end of the passage.  
  
There, in the very tunnels of hogwarts, was the weak but living form of professor Quirrel, fast asleep and barely breathing.  
  
A/N-Well, there you have it! I'm sorry I took so long to update, school is very time consuming. Reviews inspire me to abandon homework and write!!! 


	3. The Explanation

A/N-Okay, I'm posting really early this time because I was so thrilled I am on people's favorites lists. Thank you Lyra Silvertongue2, Skittering Hot Magenta, and Sunshine29, you guys are more awesome than the awesomest of the awesome at awesome world.  
  
Disclaimer-Agh!! Don't sue me!!! I own nothing!!!  
  
Ginny felt nervous seeing Professor Quirrel just lying there, using his old turban for a pillow, but she was head girl and she felt she had a duty to think this over thorouly and act in the smartest possible way. So, she did what any sensible person would do, she poked him with a stick.  
  
"Ung?"  
  
Ginny jumped backwards with a small gasp as Quirrel's head slowly lifted, but Quirrel was more afraid of Ginny than she was of him. He scrambled backwards and screamed.  
  
"No, don't scream," Ginny cried frantically "Are you all right?   
  
"I'm not a death eater!" Quirrel screamed, "Just let me explain!"  
  
He was either mad or he had some *serious* explaining to do. Either way, the poor man looked like a skull, his eyes were empty of emotion, he was incredibly skinny, and he was extremely pale. Ginny decided to hear what he had to say, after all, she hadn't been down in that chamber, fighting him at Harry's side, so she didn't really have to believe *only* his account, right?  
  
"What is your name?" Quirrel asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Ginny Weasly"  
  
"Ahh, a Weasly, good, honorable family you are, I can trust you."  
  
Ginny found a comfortable position on the carpet and said  
  
"Tell me your story."  
  
"I knew it," said Quirrel, smiling "There isn't a single untrusting soul in you bunch, well Ginny Weasly, lets start off with this, I'm not Quirrel. I am one Robert Larez and I know nothing of defense against the dark arts, but I am a charms expert. Quirrel is a brilliant man who doesn't deserve the fate he has now, he didn't even know he was ever a teacher at Hogwarts, but now he has to pretend to be dead or it's askaban for him. Any way, have you ever heard of the imperious curse, Ginny Weasley?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"He-who-must-not-be-named had me under it. Well, after a year of it, when I saw young Harry Potter come into that room with the stone and I realized how much he had suffered on my account, well, I fought it, just long enough to make one charm. Have you ever heard of the clonerconous charm, Ginny Weasley?"  
  
Ginny shook her head.  
  
"It makes a copy of you. The copy was what young Harry Potter burned with his hands, I ran into the innermost tunnels and got rid of he-who-must-not-be-named and have been living here ever since, for if I were to emerge, Ginny Weasley, I would be killed.  
  
Draco sighed. He couldn't keep this up much longer. It was simply to challenging to avoid Ginny constantly, especially since he shared dormitories with her. It almost seemed like she was *trying* to talk to him. He decided he would just have to face the music.  
  
"Weasley" he said, catching her in the library "We need to talk"  
  
"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed, "You wouldn't believe what I found in those tun-"  
  
"I don't know what came over me, I just thought you looked so beautiful-"  
  
"Oh, that, that doesn't matter, I put love potion in your pumpkin juice. Malfoy, you must see what is in the tunnels under the dormitories" she squeaked.  
  
"Okay!" Draco blurted immediately, he was so relieved to find out the reason!  
  
"Great, I'll show you tonight. But you must promise not to tell, I mean it, Malfoy, this *has* to be kept secret!  
  
A/N-so, apparently, now that they have kissed, they aren't fighting; I guess it can have after effects, huh! REVIEW!!!!!! 


	4. Strange Parcels

A/N- I'm sooo sorry, guys! First my computer stopped working and then my grandmother died, so I was pretty preoccupied for a while, but I promise that I'll update way more often from now on.  
  
Disclaimer-yeah.  
  
*******************************  
  
Ginny sat in the great hall and talked quietly to Luna Lovegood on Wednesday morning, it had been a late night and she was glad that she had the morning off, she had slept late that morning, but she was still so groggy that she didn't even blink when the post came, not expecting much more than the Daily Prophet and maybe a letter from her parents, she was exteremley surprised when she recieved a parcel, a big one, delivered by Hedwig.  
  
The snowy owl sat peacefully on the table and nibbled on her toast while she read a letter from Harry Potter.  
  
~Dear Ginny,  
  
I am really happy with my job, but also very busy. Too busy, in fact, for such trivial hobbies as Quidditch. Ron is, too, so I thought of you.~  
  
At this, Ginny blushed slightly. She was over her crush, really, but he thought of her imediatly and that was flatering, really, that was all.  
  
~I know you're still on the Quidditch team and I hope you like my firebolt, I know you'll use it well.  
  
sincerely yours,  
  
Harry~  
  
Ginny practically screamed, she owned a *firebolt*! She couldn't wait to try it out! This was so exiting! Plus, Harry was sincerely hers! She couldn't wait to tell The quidditch team captain, April! Exept the "sincerely yours" part!  
  
"Ginny! A firebolt! Is that from Harry? It's amazing!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, it is," she responded exitedly, "I'm gonna try it out this afternoon"  
  
"Ya mind if I try it out?," Luna asked  
  
"Sure, yeah, no problem,"  
  
"cool!"  
  
********************************  
  
Draco Malfoy took his seat in the Great Hall late Wednesday morning ans started talking to his slav-...friends. The mail came, along with a parcel of the usual nature, that meaning candy and flowers from his parents. There was a note.  
  
~Dear Draco,  
  
Hello, son. As I was walking in Diagon Alley this weekend I noted a strange new shop by the name of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.~  
  
Draco grimaced at the memory of that shop, Weasley had explained the full "love potion" ordeal the night before on their long crawl down that tunnel. The shop, which he had already despised before the incident, was aparently the location in which Weasley had stolen the stuff.  
  
~I ventured in, wondering what Arthur Weasley was up to owning a joke shop. I discovered it was his sons, the carbon copies, finally occupying their proper place in society as common shop owners. Weasleys don't deserve to work in the Ministry and it was actually a pretty decent place. I purchased you these candies, they make you invisible for two hours, you might find them quite useful.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Father~  
  
Draco smiled at the note, these would be fun.  
  
****************************  
  
Ginny sat in her transfiguration class, itching to get out on the qiudditch pitch and try out her new broom. The class was aqbout as boring as it could possibly get and she finally stopped thinking of her new broom and forced herself to think of something that was more important, last night.  
  
They were crawling down the tunnel and it was taking forever. At first, conversation was akward and a bit boring for bot Ginny and Malfoy, but then, they settled on quidditch and were soon laughing and talking about who would win the cup at school and who would win the world cup and how much Hufflepuff's team stunk.  
  
They arrived at the place Ginny had been last night and were both surprised, Robert was gone, his turban lying alone on the floor. Instead, there was-and Ginny was sure of it, she'd heard all of Ron's stories and knew she could recognize it-the mirror of Erised. After she told Malfoy what it was ("Well, *duh*, Weasley, I've heard stories and seen pictures, of course it's the mirror of Erised") she gazed into it and saw her brothers behind her-not surprising, but when Malfoy looked into it, he looked surprised and dismayed.   
  
Ginny didn't even *try* to ask him what he saw, she knew he would get all defensive and say it was his buisness. Instead, she explained who she had met and what had happened the night before and they left some cauldron cakes behind for Robert to eat.On the way back, she explained the "love potion" thing in greater detail. There was much giggling from Ginny and much grumbling from Malfoy.  
  
She would find out what he saw later, somehow.  
  
********************************  
  
A/N-Yay! Next chapter: Draco's version of what happened that night, Ginny tries the firebolt, and Ginny finds out what Draco saw that night in the mirror of Erised, by her own creative methods. Reviews can heal your soul and make you feel good about yourself, really, they do! 


	5. Flying and reflections

A/N-I have no excuse for how late this is, I've been lazy. Sorryness.  
  
Disclaimer-Nobody reads these, anyway, so ahjfsjfghf ghdaaduytghkc.  
  
The seriousness of those paintings eyes was shocking every time Draco saw them, and he tried desperately to keep his eyes off them, which was not an easy thing to do, specifically since Weasely made no attempt at conversation.  
  
"So, who d'ya thinks gonna be up for the world cup this year?"  
  
...almost no attempt.  
  
"I dunno...hopefully England, when was the last time we've been up in the final match?"  
"Well, before I was born..."  
  
They both laughed, then realized that they were voluntarily getting along and were quiet for a few minutes.  
  
"Gryfindor's team's lookin' good this year..."  
"Yes, I'm sure that with our famous king's sister as the best seeker the house could find, your team is excellent."  
"Hey! That's my brother you're talking about!"  
  
More silence...  
  
"Oh! We're here!"  
"So we are."  
  
The odd pair crawled/walked to the middle of the room/chamber. There, Draco was not surprised to find, there was no Professor Quirrel. Only, to his surprise...is that...really....  
  
"It's the Mirror of Erised."  
"Well, duh, Weasely! I've heard stories and seen pictures, of course it's the Mirror of Erised!"  
"I'm gonna take a look."  
"Be my guest, Weasely"  
"So....what do you see?"  
"Nothing surprising, why don't you take a look? Oh! Sorry! I forgot you were you!  
"Shuddup, Weasely, I'm not that happy, ya know."  
  
Draco cautiously stepped up to it and peered in. He had never been so shocked in his life. He couldn't believe his greatest desire was-  
  
Ginny whizzed happily through the air, the firebolt was the most amazing broom she'd ever ridden (which wasn't saying much, but...still....)  
  
"Hurry up there, Gin, we're not supposed to have the field and Hufflepuff's waiting!," she heard April yell from down on the pitch. She flew down and thanked the Hufflepuff's team caption for letting her use the field.  
  
"No problem...uh...d'ya mind if I give it a go?"  
"Of course not! Go right ahead," she said, handing the tall boy the broom. His dark hair flew back as he rode, but she wasn't looking at him for long.  
  
"Come on, Ginny! Give me a go!"  
"No! Me first!"  
"Hey! I was here first!"  
  
She laughed. You guys can go ahead and use it, just leave it in the locker room with April, I've got a Potion's essay to do."  
  
But, of course she wasn't doing potions' homework. It was time for Ginny to put her plan into action.  
Naturally she couldn't just not find out what Malfoy had seen in the mirror! Why, that would be ridiculous! No, she had learned long ago from living with her brothers that curiosity was a very good thing, and it was a shame not to find something out if she was curious and could attain the information without being caught. In fact, if it weren't for Fred and George, she wouldn't even have a plan!  
Ahh, sibling love!  
It was thanks to Fred and George that she was putting any plan into action at all, from their teachings on curiosity, when she sneaked into the kitchen and asked the houselves to put the love potion in Malfoy's stew, it would be thanks to her brothers that she had the password to the kitchen and the love potion, and she had learned from Ron what the Mirror of Erised was and what it did. They were there in spirit, if not form.  
  
A/N-It's not very long, I know. But I'll try to update again as soon as possible. 


	6. Oddities

Draco couldn't sleep. Why would he ever want to be the Weasel? Really, it would make more sense if he wanted to be Potter! But sure enough, when he had looked into the mirror, he had seen not himself, but Weasely himself, with an oddly angular face. The ugly twerp couldn't even make the angles on his chin look good painfully handsome, either...

And why on earth would he want to be Ginny's brother? The annoying girl had such a high voice that his ears started bleeding every time he got near her! To live with that... well, he didn't have to.

Perhaps it was a prank? The little high voiced pip squeak was awfully

clever. And beautiful. Oh, if only he could hold her close to him, if only he could make her his forever! Why he would–

"Draco?"

Oh god! That was her!

"Y-yes?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you..." her voice became low and suggestive, it would have sounded pathetic had he not– "drank all your pumpkin juice tonight."

"Yes, I did..."

"Oh, good, then I'll just leave"

"No! No, please don't. Stay awhile."

"Alright."

She crossed the room over to his bed and sat on the edge of it. He propped himself up on the headboard, trying desperately to look casual.

"Soooo..."

"Oh, Draco, I can't stand this any longer! Oh, please, Draco!"

His blond head suddenly jerked up, shocked and hopeful.

"Oh, Draco, what did you see in the mirror of erised?"

His shoulders slumped. "And just why should I tell you?"

She ran her hand over his face and smiled at him

"I saw myself as Ronald Weasely!" he looked shocked at what he had said.

She looked taken aback. "Oh. Oh, well...right...um...g'night, then."

"G-g'night"

Ronald Weasely! Her brother! How on earth did this happen?! he has to live with _me, _for Christ's sake! Ginny took a deep breath and sighed.

well, at least I won't have to use that forgetting spell, he'll be so embarrassed, we can just pretend it never happened!


End file.
